The Kage and Jounin
by graytreason
Summary: At the Kage summit Lee remembers his and Gaara's past encounters. It was the time they both had been waiting for.. LeeXGaara one shot


**Have to say I'm not that great at lemons, but everyone needs practice right?**

** I don't own Naruto and never will, if I did...well you can tell from this fic.**

**LeexGaara one shot.**

* * *

Gaara took his place at the table along with the other four kage from their respective countries. Each had two bodyguards, he of course had his two older siblings. Looking over to the Raikage he was surprised that he didn't bring his younger brother, the eight tailed jinchuuriki, yet it was a relief..he didn't want to hear that awful rapping again. He didn't know any of the protectors of the other Kages apart from the leaf. Naruto had been made Hokage, his dream finally came true, but Gaara's mind and eyes were on one of his escorts, in the same usual green spandex with the same bowl haircut. All the bodyguards took their respective places just behind either side of their country's leader.

Lee was looking around the table at the shinobi _'How strong and powerful they all must be..'_. It was then he caught Gaara looking at him.  
His mind wandered to their past comings together including the 'extras' the others didn't know about. Like After the battle with Kimimaro..

~flashback

_Both shinobi look out into the field of bone to where Kimimaro's life ended. "I used to think that I only needed myself. I loved only myself and didn't know the true meaning behind having allies and friendship. You and Naruto have shown me what it truly means." _

_Lee looked to Gaara, touched by his words he placed his arms around Gaara into a hug, surprising the sand shinobi, yet he didn't resist. His arms were warm and comforting, they made him feel wanted and safe. Moments pass and the embrace parted to be replaced with Gaara receiving a kiss on his cheek. He turned his head towards the older boy and their lips touched, only briefly. As they parted once more Gaara turned his head in shock only to feel a bandaged hand on his cheek, slowly making him turn his head back round to face him before their lips contacted once more.  
_

* * *

To Gaara's revival whilst he was in the hospital...

_Gaara was sat up in his bed when Lee walked in, his teal eyes focused on the green suited boy._

_"How are you feeling?" He asked as he took a seat close to the bed  
_

_Gaara's eyes remained glued to the boy beside him " The doctors have been hounding me with question after question. Surely they know what happened.." _

_Lee could hear the sorrow in the Kazekage's voice "She did it for you, knowing how much of an impact you have made to the residents of Suna and to the people of Konoha. Of course Naruto helped as well..." He looked to the floor "I did nothing..." He looked to see a pale hand was placed on his shoulder.  
_

_"You all played a part in bringing me back, and I'm thankful to each and every one of you" _

_Lee remained looking to the floor not realising the Kazekage had gotten out of bed until was kneeling in front of him. Their eyes met, teal to black. The pale hand was slowly moving to his neck before cupping his left cheek. Lee faintly smiled before his own hand was gliding through the crimson locks, and then it happened.  
_

_Lee bent lower to meet the soft lips just like their first embrace, but this time entrance was allowed as the green beasts' tongue slipped inside the mouth of the crimson haired leader. The deep kiss was still soft, never thinking to make it more passionate as either boy's tongues slowly glided against one another._

* * *

Their last coming together was during the fourth great ninja war...

_Lee was in his team's tent doing the final checks on his equipment __when a figure opened the door and stood watching the dark-haired ninja.  
_

_"I'm almost ready-" He turned to see who was waiting for him "Gaara..." He walked closer "..Shouldn't you be.." They stood eye to eye "..preparing?.."  
_

_He looked closer at his complexion, the dark ringed teal eyes, the crimson hair, wearing a sand jounin jacket over his usual attire. Since Gaara left the hospital they hadn't seen each other in months, not a word had been spoken not a letter had been sent. _

_Seconds was all it took before their lips passionately clashed. Gaara's hands were already tracing the muscles down Lee's torso before tracing up his back to the zip of his jumpsuit.  
_

_He felt pressure between his legs as the kage's free hand cupped and massaged the organ. He wanted the younger man to stop, they were preparing for war, but it was just too good, any resistance was instead replaced by waves of pleasure. Breaking for air Gaara used the moment to strip Lee of his clothing, admiring the toned body in front of him before kneeling down and releasing Lee's hardness from its prison. What Lee wasn't expecting the Kazekage to instantly take him in his mouth, quickly covering his own to muffle a surprised moan of pure pleasure as his tongue ran up and down the shaft. Lee's free hand found its way to the crimson hair and began to knead it between his fingers, as the waves of pleasure continued to attack him. His face was flustered, his legs were giving way, it only took a few more seconds before he lost control and climaxed into the younger man's mouth. The only things keeping him standing was Gaara, who in turn stood back up when he'd finished cleaning up Lee's nether regions.  
_

_"... next time.." Gaara gave him a soft lingering kiss "..no interruptions.." before heading back outside.  
_

The meeting finally adjourned after two hours, it was a meeting to get Naruto up to speed with it being his first official meeting as Hokage of Konohagakure. As the other Kages took their leave only Suna and Konoha remained, it was a chance for them to catch up and though there were five chairs and six of them Naruto ushered his other escort, Hinata Hyuuga, to his lap, the two were happily married now with child on the way.  
Lee took the last seat next to Naruto, which just happened to be the one closest to Gaara, just being this close to him was filling him with ideas.  
Their catch up lasted well into the night, with them all deciding it was best if they stayed in the Land of Iron until sunrise, the summit did have rooms on the off-chance that they'd be needed, but it never came to that until that very night. Each door would lead to three separate rooms, one for the Kage and one each for his escorts, but with Hinata going with Naruto each had their own private section, and each would get a Kage room. Lee walked into his, the room was very plain, but for where they were it was a luxury. He laid down on the bed waiting for the others to drift off into a peaceful sleep. 2 hours passed, he couldn't wait any more leaping off his bed and back out into the corridor.

Lee spotted the waiting red-head at the door of his own chamber, quickly walking up to him he softly pushed him back in and closing the door behind him. Gaara smirked as he led Lee by the hand to his room, both knew exactly what the other wanted.

As soon as the door to the Kage room closed Lee was pushed hard against the wooden frame, pinned with his arms to the side as Gaara's lips came into contact with his. A tongue lightly brushed across Lee's bottom lip begging for an entrance, the kiss getting more heated, the taijutsu specialist complied without hesitation as his mouth opened. The red-head explored the other's mouth, before their tongues interlocked into heated desperation for one another. The pressure around Lee's arms loosened, he backed Gaara towards the bed, his hands were all over the younger man. Unbuttoning his maroon cloak he felt the other's hands trailing up his back to the top his jumpsuit, unzipping it as swiftly as possible, Lee did him a favour taking off his bandages before meeting him, it made the task so much easier as he pulled the jumpsuit off his shoulders, coming to rest of his waist. His toned physique was a beautiful sight, he couldn't help but glide his fingertips over the well sculpted torso.

Gaara was getting frustrated that Lee was taking so long and quickly helped him remove his own items of clothing. Within a matter of seconds both men were practically naked, their hands tracing every inch of skin. Gaara turned and pushed Lee to his bed before straddling him. He could feel the older man's hardness against his upper leg but he was more interested in the older man's neck and torso as he kissed and stroked from the top of his jaw line, down his neck to the already hardened stubs on his beautifully toned body. Taking one in his mouth he teased the sensitive skin between his teeth, much to the moan of approval from the man below, as he attacked the other stub with his fingertips. Lee was making sure he wasn't going to miss out of the action and slowly guided his fingers down the milky white back, before placing his hands under the band of the red heads boxers, clenching either cheek when a wave of pleasure passes through him.  
The Kazekage began kissing further down his torso before teasing the older man by licking just inside the band of his underwear before making his way back up the lightly tanned torso, licking all the way until he reached the mouth as their passionate kiss resumed, this time each were fighting for control. Gaara laid flat on top of him as his hands ruffled the soft dark locks, his lower section was slowly grinding against Lee's. Each of their moans were being buffeted by the war that was happening in their mouths.

Using his strength Lee had turned and was now laying on top of Gaara, still grinding each other until he reached into the sand leader's underwear, placing his warm hand over the hardness that was begging to be released from its restricting cloth. He wasted no time, as soon as the crimson head lifted his hips to thrust back into him he removed the violating garment with one swift action before wrapping his hand around the sensitive organ. The war came to an end, Gaara's moan broke the fight as his eyes closed tightly sensing every motion his hardness was receiving. Each time the man below moaned, the faster the hand became. His lips couldn't keep away from that perfect mouth as he kissed Gaara in between his moans before sliding down to his neck, tracing the jaw line with his tongue. It didn't take long before Lee's expert hand pushed his love to climax, he seed spilling over his hand and up that perfect milky chest. He smiled as he bent down to clean the now twitching member and the trails of the warm, opaque substance from his torso.

Gaara was in bliss, so much bliss that he didn't feel Lee's lubed finger of his own essence enter him. The high of his climax was still ever-present as he looked into the big, yet hypnotizing eyes of the man above him, pulling him into a soft kiss. No words were said, they didn't need to be. Feeling came back to the red-head as Lee inserted a second finger into his entrance.

The leaf shinobi wanted to hold back as much pleasure as possible, missing Gaara's prostate on purpose. He wanted to stretch him and then give him pure bliss with each thrust. He was full of lust and just wanted to get on with it, but he respected Gaara, more than he ever could with anyone else. He wanted the sand ninja to remember every moment, every touch, not knowing when they'll next meet each other again.

Gaara's moans were becoming bolder as the third finger was inserted and began moving deep into his rear. Lee felt his fingers enveloped in the warmth before being pulled in further. The younger man was ready, Lee's fingers were met with resistance as he tried to remove them, the muscles were desperately trying to pull them back with the need for pleasure so the remainder of the red heads seed still left on his hand Lee quickly removed his boxers and covered his hardness with the opaque liquid before he slowly inserted himself deep into the other. His respect for the Kazekage came into play again as he awaited approval from the very man he had just penetrated.

"Lee...get on with it...we've waited too long to go slowly.."

Doing as he said Lee began to thrust as Gaara's legs wrapped around him for better access. He let his emotions free, the desire he had for the man was unbearable as he thrust long and hard, each time the younger man would cry out in bliss as his prostate was pounded over and over again. They had gone beyond caring if anyone heard them, every meeting they had built up to this very moment as the pleasure began to overwhelm Lee, he moaned his lover's name repeatedly into his ear. Gaara's arms were wrapped tightly around the shoulders of the figure above him, keeping him close as the sensations overpowered him, screaming his lovers name as he came with such desire. Lee still had a way to go, switching places so that Gaara was back on top of him, sure the red-head was done, but Lee's endurance wasn't failing, holding Gaara above his hips as he thrust his member as deep as he can into him. It worked, as Gaara rode out the effects of his orgasm the muscles enveloping Lee were growing tighter before it was too much for the him, releasing himself deep into the man who was now collapsed on top of him, gasping for air. The Konoha jounin wrapped his arms comfortably around the sweat covered body lowering him back onto the bed. Gaara was out for the count.

xxxx

Today was they day each team had to return to their respective villages, he'd have to say goodbye to Lee again. He looked to the other side of the bed to see it empty. Knowing that Lee would have swiftly left as they didn't get caught, yet with the noises they made last night Gaara was surprised no one came, the walls must be thick.  
Meeting in the kage room, they began their goodbyes. As much as Gaara wanted to kiss him, it was best that they remained professional. Shaking his hand he felt something pushed into his palm, looking to the others in the room he turned and secretly opened a small piece of paper.

_Next time, I'll wake up with you  
_

Gaara looked back and nodded before turning to Naruto and shaking his hand "I'll look forward to seeing you three again, hopefully not too long this time..".

Naruto smiled "You know you are more than welcome to visit Konoha any time"

"I might just take you up on that offer." Their hands separated. As Gaara and his entourage turned to leave the room he gave one final glance to Lee, giving a small smirk in the process. He defiantly didn't want to wait long before he and the leaf jounin were in the same bed again.


End file.
